Just you
by Gaypowa
Summary: Finn est troublé car il ressens des sentiments amoureux et pas pour une fille. Pinn!
1. Fear and love

**Oyé, Oyé ! **

Me revoilou pour un nouvel OS, je pense qu'il y'aura un deuxième chapitre. :3

Je dédie cet OS à tout(e)s les fans du Pinn ! *-*

_**Disclaimer :**_La série appartient à RIB (AH ! Les chanceux).

PS : Désolé pour les fautes. é.è

Aller, j'arrête de raconter ma life. **BONNE LECTURE ! **

* * *

C'était un samedi ordinaire pour Finn, il passa son temps à jouer à la console dans sa chambre, les rares fois où il en sortait c'était pour aller chercher à manger dans la cuisine, et il y retourner aussitôt.

Le soir venu, il était assis à table avec Burt, Carole et Kurt, ils discutaient de tout et de rien.

Après le repas, Carole et Kurt débarassèrent, tandis que Burt alla dans le salon pour regarder la télé, et que Finn courra dans sa chambre, encore une fois.

- Tu ne trouves pas que Finn ce conduit... Bizzarement ? Dit Carole au bout d'un moment.

- Si si, il reste dans sa chambre toute la journée, il ne parle plus à personne, je m'inquiète un peu. Répondit Kurt.

- Tu devrais essayer de lui parler...

Kurt hocha la tête, s'essuya les mains et partit en direction de la chambre du grand brun.

La porte était close, Kurt frappa une fois _silence_ , il frappa une deuxième fois, _encore un silence_ ,à la troisième fois, Finn ne répondit toujours pas, donc Kurt prit l'initiative d'ouvrir la porte, il vit Finn allonger sur le ventre, le visage dans son oreiller. Le châtain avança lentement vers le lit de Finn, un fois devant il s'assit dessus.

-Be beux boir fersonne. Dit Finn, sa tête toujours dans l'oreiller.

-Hein ?

Finn releva sa tête, sa mine était triste, Kurt eu l'impression que son coeur avait cessé de battre à cette vue, il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir le brun triste.

-Je veux voir personne. Soupira t-il avant de remettre sa tête dans son oreiller.

-Finn écoute, si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux me le dire, je ne le dirais à personne.

Kurt savait que lui et Rachel avaient rompus la semaine d'avant, mais la problème n'était pas là.

Finn releva une nouvelle fois la tête et regarda Kurt. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues du brun, Kurt s'approcha en signe de réconfort et Finn prit la parole :

-En fait... Je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, j'ai des sentiments pour une personne, pour qui je ne devrais _rien _ressentir. Lâcha Finn.

-Qui c'est ? Je la connais ?

-C'est... Un garçon.., murmura le brun.

Kurt écarquilla les yeux et regarda Finn.

-C'est pas toi, je te rassure. Ajouta t-il rapidement.

Le châtain rit doucement et ajouta :

-Alors qui est le beau garçon qui fait battre ton petit coeur ?

Finn rougit, mais il savait qu'en parler à Kurt lui ferait du bien.

-C'est Puck.., soupira t-il.

Le châtain aurait dû s'en douter, Puck et Finn passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble.

D'un coup Finn explosa en larmes, toujours les bras de Kurt.

Kurt faisait des cercles dans le dos du grand, pour le calmer, au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Finn était calme et détendu, il s'était endormi. Le châtain le mit correctement sur le lit et sortit pour aller dans sa propre chambre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Finn se réveilla la boule au ventre, il se souvenait s'être confier au châtain la nuit dernière. Il descendit les escaliers et alla dans la cuisine où il trouva sa mère, Burt et Kurt, tous le saluèrent et il s'assit pour se joindre au petit-déjeuner.

Après le petit-déjeuner Finn retourna dans sa chambre et regarda son téléphone, l'écran affichait : _**1 nouveau message. **_

Le brun ouvrit le texto.

_Hey mec ! J'ai achetais un nouveau jeu, je passe cet aprèm chez toi pour qu'on y jouent. -Puck_

Le coeur de Finn battait à la chamade, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_Okay, passe vers 14h ! -Finn._

Arpès ça, il alla prendre une douche et s'habiller.

* * *

A 14h, la sonnerie retentit, Finn était dans sa chambre, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, il sortit de sa chambre et resta en haut des escaliers.

-Oh, salut Puck ! Finn est dans sa chambre. Dit Kurt un sourire aux lèvres.

Le garçon à la crête hocha la tête en souriant et alla dans la chambre du grand brun.

Il entra dans la chambre et vit Finn assit sur son lit avec deux manettes dans les mains.

Ca faisait deux heures qu'ils jouaient, Finn proposa une petite pause et s'allongea sur son lit, Puck l'imita et ils restèrent comme ça, dans le silence, Puck le brisa au bout d'un moment.

-Mec, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as pas l'air bien.

-Non ça va pas très fort...

-Explique moi ! Renchèrit Puck un sourire sur les lèvres.

Finn adorait le sourire de Puck il pourrait le regarder toute sa vie.

Finn commença ses explications :

-Bon ce que je vais te dire n'est pas facile donc ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plaît.., commença le brun.

Puck hocha la tête toujours en train de sourire.

-Bon.. Depuis quelques temps je ne vais pas bien c'est vrai, et il y'a une raison à ça... Je ressens des sentiments pour quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un n'est pas une fille, c'est un garçon, et ce garçon, c'est toi Puck, je sais très bien qu'il n'y'a aucune chance pour que tu m'aimes toi aussi, si tu ne veux plus me voir, je comprendrais, et si tu veux tu peux partir, je t'en voudrais pas..., finit t-il.

Puckerman souriait toujours, Finn le dévisagea ne comprenant pas pourquoi il continuait à sourire.

-Finn, calme toi okay ? Je ne vais pas partir, je ne vais pas te frapper ou ne plus te parler, et tu sais pourquoi ?

Finn secoua le tête, ne comprenant toujours pas où l'autre garçon voulait en venir.

Puck s'approcha du grand brun, qui avait baissaient les yeux. Il remonta le menton de Finn, et sans que ce dernier n'est pu réagir, Puck posa ses lèvres sur celles de Finn. Au début il ne répondit pas, toujours un peu étourdit, mais finit par lui rendre son baiser.

Ils s'éloignèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, les deux garçons souriaient.

Tu.. Tu.., commença Finn.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir de sa phrase car Puck s'était jeter une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres, Puck était au dessus de Finn, leurs langues dansèrent ensemble pendant un long moment. Puck mit fin au baiser, s'installa à côté du grand, et posa sa tête sur le torse de ce dernier.

-Putain, t'es chaud bouillant toi. Rit le garçon à la crête.

-Ta geuele ! Répondit Finn, en faisant une moue boudeuse.

Puck leva sa tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son _petit-ami_, pour un baiser chaste et plein d'amour.

-Roh boude pas... Même si tu es très mignon avec cette moue. Dit Puck en caressant le joue du grand.

-Je.. Je t'aime..., murmura Finn en rougissant.

Je t'aime aussi, gros nigaud.

Finn se dit à ce moment, qu'il ne pourrait pas être plus heureux, il avait une super famille, et maintenant il avait un super sexy petit-ami.

_Oui,_ Finn était le plus heureux des hommes.

* * *

Voilààààààààààààààààààààààààà. *-*

J'espère que ça vous à plu ! Je vous retrouve pour le second et dernier chapitre de cet OS.

Laissez une reviews. :3

Gros poutous sur vos joues.

Kéz.


	2. Not Alone

**Me revoilà avec ce deuxième et dernier chapitre de _Just You._**

**_Disclaimer : _Glee ne m'appartient pas et Puck et Finn non plus (malheureusement.)**

**PS : Désolé pour les fautes ! é.è**

**J'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture mes poulets. **

* * *

Le lendemain Finn se réveilla sans cette boule au ventre, pour la première fois depuis des jours il se leva en souriant, heureux de se dire qu'il allait passer la journée avec l'homme qu'il aimait et ses amis.

Il descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine, il y trouva tout le monde en train de parlaient.

-Bonjour mon chéri, dit Carole en embrassa son fils sur la joue.

Finn les salua chacun leur tour et s'asseya en face de Kurt qui le regardait en souriant.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça Kurt ? Demanda Burt.

-Oh.. Pour rien, répondit le châtain toujours en fixant le grand brun.

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Après avoir débarasser les garçons étaient montés dans leur chambre respectives pour se préparer à aller au Lycée.

* * *

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard; les deux lycéen étaient enfin prêt à partir, ils dirent au revoir au deux adultes et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Kurt.

Finn était silencieux, Kurt décida de briser ce silence :

-Pas trop stressé ? Demanda le plus petit en souriant.

-Si, je viens de réalisé que au lycée les couples homosexuels ne sont pas très appréciaent...

-T'en fais pas le grand Puckzilla est là pour te protégé.

Le grand brun rigola et ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à l'arrivée à McKinley.

Une fois sur le parking du lycée les deux adolescends descendirent et Puck vint à leur rencontre.

-Salut Kurt ! Lâcha Puck apparemment heureux.

Kurt lui adressa un sourire et partit en direction du lycée, laissant les deux amoureux ensemble.

Finn était de plus en plus stressé, qu'allait-il faire ? Les autres élèves allaient faire de leurs vies un véritable enfer.

Le brun à la crête s'approcha de lui :

-Hey... T'as peur ? Demanda t-il en prenant une de mes mains de Finn.

Finn hocha la tête, Puck l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

-Et là ?

Finn rigola, Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ce garçon !

Après un autre baiser, ils se dirigèrent main dans la main vers le lycée. Quand ils entrèrent tout les regards se posèrent sur eux, Finn cru qu'il allait s'évanouir.

-VOUS AVEZ UN PROBLEME ? Hurla Puck à l'intention de tout les élèves.

Tout les lycéens détournèrent le regard et partirent vers leur salle de classe.

Les deux amoureux se dirigèrent vers la salle du Glee Club, là où personne ne les jugeraient.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, tout le monde se tut.

-Oh, vous aussi vous êtes des licornes ? Je le savais ! S'exclama la douce Brittany.

-QUOI ? Finn dis moi que c'est une blague ! Hurla Rachel Berry en désignant les deux mains liées des deux amoureux.

-Oh la ferme Berry, va plutôt faire une rhinoplastie, car ton énorme nez commence sérieusement à prendre trop de place, sérieux, quand tu respires j'suis sûr que t'aspires tout l'air de Lima. Dit Santana en rigolant.

Rachel retourna à sa place, furieuse.

-Alors comme ça le baleineau et la tête de coq sont ensemble hein ? Alors Finn, t'aimes te faire baiser par Puck ? Demanda la latina aux deux garçons.

Aucun des deux n'eut le temps de répondre car entra dans la salle.

-Alors qui veut nous chanter quelque chose ? Demanda le professeur en souriant.

Moi je veux bien, lâcha Puck en se levant pour aller au milieu de la salle.

-Bien, la palce est à toi.

_**I break down, fear is sinking in**_

_**The cold comes, racing through my skin**_

_**Searching for a way to get to you**_

_**Through the storm you...**_

_**Go, giving up your home**_

_**Go, leaving all you've known**_

_**You are not alone**_

Puck fixait Finn en souriant, Finn rougit et le garçon à crête sourit de plus belle.

_**With arms up stretched into the sky**_

_**With eyes like echos in the night**_

_**Hiding from the hell that you've been through**_

_**Silent one, you...**_

_**Go, giving up your home**_

_**Go, leaving all you've known**_

_**You go, giving up your home**_

_**Go, leaving all you've known**_

_**You are not alone**_

_**You go, giving up your home**_

_**Go, leaving all you've known**_

_**You go, giving up your home**_

_**Go, you are not unknown**_

_**You are not alone**_

_**You are not unknown**_

_**You are not alone**_

A la fin de la chanson, Puck fit signe à Finn de le rejoindre, ce dernier s'éxécuta, Puck l'attrapa par les hanches et l'embrassa amoureusement. Tout le Glee Club applaudit, d'autres sifflaient, les deux adolescent se séparèrent en souriant, Finn n'avait plus peur, il n'était pas seul.

* * *

La cloche sonna et tout le monde sortit, Puck alla vers son casier, Finn le suivit.

-T'as aimais ma chanson ? Demanda Puck en pinçant les fesses de Finn.

Ce dernier se mit à rougir furieusement, ce qui fit rire Puck.

-Oh aller fais pas ton timide, je sais que t'aimes quand je te touches comme ça, souffla Puck à l'oreille de Finn.

Finn s'éloigna et embrassa Puck langoureusement.

-Hey les pédés, ont veut pas de ces _trucs _ici, c'est pigé ? Cria Azimio qui était en face du casier de Puck.

Il allait continuer sa route quand quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras et lui donna un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire. Azimio tomba par terre et Finn se mit au dessus de lui.

-T'as un soucis ?! Mon mec et moi ont s'embrassent si ont veut,_ c'est pigé_ ? Hurla Finn, rouge de colère.

Azimio hocha la tête et repartit, Finn quant à lui retourna vers Puck.

-Oh putain de merde, t'es trop sexy quand t'es en colère ! Lança Puck en souriant.

-A..Ah.. B-bon ?

-Ah mais carrément, putain d'sexy.

-Prouve le moi alors, lâcha le grand brun avec un sourire charmeur.

Le garçon à crête ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et embrassa l'autre garçon fièvreusement, leurs langues dansaient ensemble, ils s'éloignèrent pour reprendre leur souffle en souriant.

-Je t'aime Finn Christopher Hudson.

-Je t'aime aussi Noah Puckerman.

Sur ces mots, Puck passa son bras autour du corps de Finn et le grand brun fit pareil avec le corps de Puck. Ils marchèrent comme ça jusqu'à leur prochain cours.

Oh que oui, Puck et Finn étaient plus amoureux que jamais.

* * *

Alours ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Laissez une reviews ! :'3

***La chanson : _Not Alone _du beau et merveilleux _Darren Criss, _alias mon premier mari. :')**

**Bref, bisous les chouchous.**

**Kéz.**


End file.
